


Fooled Around and Fell in Love

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Bondage, Implied/Referenced Queerphobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: It's just sex. Lance reaffirmed as he looped a blue striped tie. Nothing more. Stop overthinking this shit.Of course it didn't help that tangible reminders of his last night heated adventures were lying around all over his bedroom floor.Lance exhaled. For fuck's sake, Keith.





	Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The queerphobic tones are not in explicit detail but it is mentioned a few times.  
> 2\. This piece was inspired by and is named after a song called, "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" which has been sung by Elvin Bishop.  
> 3\. Lance and Keith's characters might seem reversed but as I thought about it, the story just fitted more this way.  
> 4\. I know I say this a lot, but kudos/comments/criticisms are very deeply appreciated. I've been having doubts about my writing skills lately and any sort of comment would truly mean a lot. <3

_It's **just**_ _sex._ Lance reaffirmed as he looped a blue striped tie.  _Nothing more. Stop overthinking this shit._

Of course it didn't help that tangible reminders of his last night heated adventures were lying around all over his bedroom floor.

Lance exhaled.  _For fuck's sake, Keith._

Lance stopped paying attention to his tie and began picking up the discarded pieces of fabric. A single black sock, and a solid red tie. Nothing too fancy or sensual about them but they were more than enough to bring back vivid remembrances of Keith's moans and sighs. The twitch in his brow, the upward curve of his lips, the heat in his eyes - everything.

Lance chucked the fabrics in the garbage. If Keith didn't care about his personal belongings, then why should he?

Standing before the mirror, Lance resumed his morning routine. Strapping on his wristwatch, spraying a dash of cologne along his collarbones, removing any unwanted hairs with a pair of tweezers. That's when he caught it. That  _smell._ He sniffed. It can't be. There was no one else at home except for Lance. He sniffed again. He wasn't imagining it, that smell, the hint of wood smoke. He sniffed his shirt and there it was.  _Keith._

Lance exhaled sharply. The more he tried to get the man out of his mind the more he just slithered his way in. Lance had a good mind to simply rip the shirt off his body and burn it to the ground. A quick glance at the clock and Lance knew that wasn't a viable option. He was already getting late.

Mumbling curses, Lance buttoned on his jacket, grabbed his keys, wallets and briefcase and left for work. He'll just have to deal with Keith later.

* * *

"Hey," Lance's shoulders tensed. A funny reaction since all Keith did was greet him as he walked across the office floor towards him, with a file in hand. Nothing personal to it. A simple, professional action that was being heavily misconstrued by Lance because he still couldn't get Keith's god damn scent out of his mind. "Boss man wants you to have a look at this." Keith said as he dropped the file in a pile with the others and seated himself on the corner of his desk.

Lance eyed the file then Keith, then his computer. "Fine."

He forced his mind to focus on the legal document that he had to prepare for his client and not on how Keith was staring intently at Lance, like he was waiting for something specific.

"Does Shiro want anything else?" Lance asked, still typing away.

"Nope." Keith answered with a pop.

"Then why don't you leave?" From the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny walk by, eyeing them as she overheard his rude remark. _Great. More fodder for her to gossip with._ "Aren't you due in court soon?" Lance added. After all, he didn't want to steal Sven's title of being the Most Annoying Asshole in the firm.

"Not for another few hours." Keith answered, then kept quiet.

Lance's jaw twitched.

"I need something." He paused, as Ginny walked by again, still eyeing them. "You have it."

Lance stopped typing. He could tell him off right now. Remind him that just because they have sex that doesn't mean Keith can start leaving his trash lying around for the next morning. It truly was a pathetic excuse to stay in Lance's life any longer than he needs to be. He could be mean and spiteful and give Ginny a really spicy story that will keep her entertained for an entire week.

Instead, he resumed his typing and said, "Eight o'clock."

Lance didn't notice Keith's nod or the way he curled his fingers reflexively. He just noticed the smell he had been trying to avoid since morning was now all over his work space.

* * *

With a loud grunt, Lance came. He pulled out and fell back against the bed, Keith breathing heavily beside him.

"That was..." Keith trailed off.

Lance, rolling his eyes, got out of bed. He didn't need to hear a long ass review of what kind of a fuck they just had. He was more than capable of judging it for himself. He took off his condom, wrapped it up and threw it in the dustbin which was missing a sock and a tie. He had just pulled out a cigarette and inserted it into his mouth when he saw Keith putting on his clothes. Something irked him about that. He wasn't quite sure what though. Lance tried to remember but found that he couldn't actually recall the last time he had even seen Keith leave after they had sex. Usually Lance would tuck himself away into the bathroom so that he can clean himself up and by the time he would come back, the room would be empty. To see Keith actually prepare himself for his departure was off putting. It was like learning some magician's trick wasn't really magic at all, but rather a cheap illusion of the mind.

Lance discarded the unlit cigarette onto his vanity drawer and picked up the red silk tie that was resting on his chair. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger over the smooth fabric, the ends of it sliding over his stomach. He felt a sensitive twitch. Wrapping the fabric over his hand, he walked slowly over to Keith and stood before him. The man looked up at him, pausing in his act of putting on one shoe. He eyed the tie and then Lance, gulping as a slight twinge of fear sparked in his eyes.

"That's mine." Keith remarked, his voice cool and slightly challenging.

"It's mine now." Lance unwrapped the tie, squatted before Keith, and began to knot the fabric over his hands. "If you want it back, you're just gonna have to earn it."

Lance kissed him. Hard.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Lance squeezed the bridge of his nose at his mother's words. "It has been awfully long since we've all last seen you."

"Is  _she_ going to be there?" Lance tried to keep the venomous spite out of his voice but it was hard when he didn't hold a single shred of goodness for a woman who had tried to convince him he was the devil's child.

There was a brief moment of silence before his mother spoke. "Yes."

"Wish everyone whatever you want from me."

"Lance..." His mother pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mama. I don't care if she's your mother or your God, but I won't speak lies. If my truth can't be accepted then I have no business being there." He thought he heard a sniffle, but he couldn't be too sure. He had been too focused on the loud beating of his heart. "Goodnight Mama." He hung up without waiting to hear her reply.

Lance took a swig of his whiskey and rested his head against the couch. He did  _not_ want his Christmas evening to be injected with a bitter venom by thinking about the backward ways of certain queerphobic individuals. He considered himself to be worth far greater than that.

Upon hearing a beep of his phone, he picked it up. It was a message from Keith. Well, more like a photo from him. He was seated in a booth, surrounded by fellow friends and colleagues from work.

A short while later, Keith messaged,  ** _At the Keg's. If you're interested._**

Lance wasn't interested. He didn't want to sit in a noisy bar and force himself him to be entertained by whatever crap his colleagues wanted to spew out of their mouths. He surely did not want to spend his few days off seeing the same people he saw every other fucking day of his life.

But he was interested in one thing.

He drained the rest of his whiskey, banishing the thought from his mind.

Shortly after midnight, he sent a text back.  ** _Merry Christmas_.**

* * *

Lance quietly watched as the heavy snow whipped against his frosty window.

"Looks like we're in for one heck of a year huh?" Keith remarked, coming to stand beside him, his face being heated by the steam emanating from the spiced hot chocolate.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Lance commented quietly, pocketing his hands deep in his striped pajamas.

"I'll leave as soon as I'm done this." Keith mumbled, taking a large sip of his drink and wincing when the warm liquid burned his tongue and throat.

Lanced looked back at him incredulously. "Are you fucking stupid? Have you even seen outside?" He scoffed, pointing at the white window. "That's a freaking blizzard, not a light drizzle." He added more firmly. "You're not going anywhere."

"Just feels weird." Keith revealed, fidgeting his toes.

"How so?" Lance asked, crossing his arms.

"It's just, I've never stayed here after we've," He shrugged. "You know."

Lance watched him trace the rim of his cup. It was true. Keith hadn't stayed behind this long after they've had sex and last night was supposed to be no different, except they had gotten down to it way past midnight and when they had woken up, it was a little past afternoon. 

Oddly, Lance didn't mind.

He walked towards Keith, lifted his chin and gave him a soft kiss.

"Happy New Year." He whispered against red, supple lips.

* * *

Lance opened up his drawer to pick out his tie and paused. He hadn't taken account of how many he had until he saw all his blues taking up a small corner, and all the various shades of reds and purples taking up the rest. He picked up a red, silken one and rubbed the material between his fingers.  

He softly smiled.

* * *

"Not feeling blue today?" Leo asked as he threw a stir stick in the dustbin.

"Nah. Felt like a little change." Lance answered, pouring his cup of coffee.

"Looks nice on you." He gave him a little pat on the back as he left the break room.

Lance hid his smile behind a large sip of his drink. His twinkling eyes however, caught Keith's across the room.

* * *

"What's this?" Lance asked as Keith dropped a rectangular box in front of him, taking a seat on the corner of Lance's desk.

"Don't know." He shrugged. "Found it with your name on it."

Lance leaned back, twirling a pen in his hands.

With a single raise of his brow, he teased, "Oh really?"

"Yup." He answered with a pop.

"And just where," Lance picked up the box, "did you find this mysterious box?"

Keith failed to suppress his smile. While leaving, he called out, "Check the date you idiot."

Lance did.

It was February 14th.

* * *

"So, is this now our thing?" Keith asked, lightly scratching Lance's chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his fingers absently stroking Keith's shoulder.

"This. The, you know, the after sex stuff." He elaborated poorly with a scrunch of his brows.

Lance chuckled, turning over to face him.

"Stuff?" He asked with a raise to his brow.

"Stuff." Keith repeated with a curve to his lips.

"Do you like this... stuff?"

Keith's eyes were so intense when he answered. "Yeah. I think I do."

"Then let's give it a try." Lance gently touched the tips of Keith's fingers.

"Okay." Keith blushed, inching just a bit closer.

* * *

"Your mother called." Keith announced when Lance came out of the bathroom.

"Oh? What did she say?" He plopped himself down on the couch, as he picked up a pretzel from the snacks' bowl.

"Don't know. I didn't pick up."

"Might as well. Don't want your first meeting with her to be over the phone." Lance said, taking a long sip from his beer, his eyes becoming glued to the football match.

"You want me to meet your mom?" Keith asked, _his_ eyes wide and round, staying fixed on the man sitting next to him.

"What?" Lance slightly twitched his head, his mind not completely in the conversation. "Yeah, of course."

"O-Okay. I-I didn't know th-that was happening. Okay." Keith took in a deep sigh and got off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I need something much stronger than a cheap beer." His voice rang as he walked towards the in-house bar.

"Get me two of whatever you're getting!" Lance yelled out.

He  _oohed_ as his team dropped the ball.

* * *

"You didn't tell me  _she_ was going to be here." Lance hissed as he walked to his car, the chill of the night air hitting him.

"She  _wanted_ to come." His mother weakly supplied.

Lance scoffed. "And do what?"

"Apologize!"

"Did you really think that?" Lance shouted, whipping around to face his mother. "Mama, people like her  _never_ change. They simmer down. Keep quiet and then viciously spread their venom to whoever comes their way."

"You didn't even give her a chance to speak!"

"I don't  ** _need_** to. I have had more than enough conversations with her in my life than I would like and believe you me, more than half of them consisted of me wishing that I was dead." Lance clipped his mouth shut. He normally never did have much else to say when he thought about those moments. What could someone even say? After a few long, deep breaths, he spoke. "I invited you here so that I could introduce you, my _mother,_ someone whom I love so much, to another being that I have begun to deeply care about. And thanks to _your_  mother, I may have lost him." He spread his arms wide as he walked backwards to his car. "Don't complain when you find me alone mother because believe me," He brokenly laughed, "it's not by choice."

He got in his car and drove away.

Mother and son, both crying.

* * *

That was the first night Lance spent with Keith that didn't involve sex.

He drank and cried and talked a lot of shit about a lot of people who gave him hell whom he liked. He was a truly god awful mess with red eyes, and a snotty nose but Keith never once complained. Instead, he too, drank and he cried and talked a lot of shit about a lot of people who gave him hell. Then he talked more shit about people who gave Lance hell and that, made Lance smile.

* * *

Lance felt a tug to his hand as Keith stopped in front of a jewelry shop. 

"See anything you like?" Lance asked, trying to see what had caught Keith's eye so much.

"Maybe." He sang, looping his arm and directing Lance away from the shop.

"Is there something I should know about?" Lance asked, trying to remember if he had missed a birthday or something.

"Not really." Keith rested his head on Lance's shoulder. "Our first year anniversary passed a few weeks ago." He revealed a short while later.

Lance's heart sunk. He stopped. Keith looked up.

"Come on." Lance tugged them back towards the shop.

"Lance, we don't have to." Keith protested but quieted when Lance pulled him in.

"No, we don't. But I  _want_ to." He stroked his cheek and gently pressed into it. "So please let me."

"Okay." Keith nodded, their foreheads touching.

Lance never knew he could feel so light and giddy just from buying a pair of rings.

* * *

"I like this." Keith said contently, leaning back into Lance's chest.

"Me too." He squeezed him tighter.

The setting sun, the ocean breeze, the sandy shore and he gets to experience it with someone whom he deeply cares for?

Yeah, Lance liked this too. He liked it a lot.

* * *

"Your mom called again." Keith said, as he stirred the vegetables.

"What did she want this time?" Lance asked, as he added in the meat.

"She invited us for Christmas dinner." Lance bristled. "Don't worry. She said she'll keep it civil." Lance scoffed. "We have to tell them at some point."

"Tell them what? They already know about you. That should be more than enough for them." Lance argued, washing his hands.

"Lance, they just want to be a little more involved in your life. Get to know you again. Not many people get a second chance at family." Keith said sadly, stirring the food once more, much more slowly and disinterestedly than before.

Lance's shoulders dropped. He went on over and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "We'll go."

"And we'll be civil?" Keith pressed.

"And we'll be civil." Lance promised, with a squeeze to his waist. "Now come on, I'll take over. You set the plates." He tapped Keith away earning a quick peck in return.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Keith said with a sigh, as members began to rise from the family table, taking their dirty dishes with them.

"No, but it was terrifying." Lance took a long sip of his wine.

"But it was nice." Keith insisted, rubbing his thumb over Lance's knuckles.

He smiled. "Yeah, it was."

Lance knew that things weren't alright between him and his family. It wasn't just the cracks that they had to fix but the dust that had settled in between them had to be cleared out too. Tonight had just been the first step to assess the amount of damage that was done. Assuming from all the eggshells that they had to walk around, to Lance the damage seemed extensive.

Keith intertwined their fingers and gave a squeeze.

* * *

Lance laughed and cheered as one of Ginny's brides' maids caught the bouquet.

"Should have been you Red!" Ginny shouted at Keith as she walked by with her partner in hand.

Keith blushed a deep red and stood a little closer to Lance.

Lance laughed and leaned down to whisper to him. "You don't need to catch a bouquet to be next."

A wide grin split his face from seeing Keith's eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you, did you?" He laughed silently before he had to stumble and ground his footing as Keith pounced on him to give him a deep kiss.

Lance wasn't sure how much of the nearby laughter and cheering was directed at him and Keith rather than the newly wedded couple.

* * *

"Who would have thought." Keith muttered in between kisses. "You, me, together because of this bloody tie."

"Actually, it's because of me." Lance smirked, cupping Keith's ass.

"No, it's because of the mind-blowing sex that you have with me." Keith tugged at Lance's lips. "You just couldn't get enough of it."

"Oh really?" Lance laughed.

"Yes." Keith laughed back, simply beginning the symphony that the honeymoon suite will be graced with for the night.

* * *

When Lance woke up, Keith was there beside him. Soundly asleep in a fetal position, his lips in a slight pout. Lance chuckled and kissed him softly on the forehead.

There wasn't anything in particular that he was feeling. No overwhelming surge of emotions, no heady need to wake Keith up for morning sex. He didn't even feel the need to overthink anything.

Because what he was feeling, it was just love. Nothing more than that.


End file.
